(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lobby table for use in a post office lobby. In particular, the invention relates to a lobby table having a counter top with underlying lockable boxes which are used to receive various sized and amounts of mail including parcels and letters. The counter top is supported by vertically adjacent horizontal rows of lockable boxes which are mounted together using horizontal spacers. The lobby table also includes a side desk having a desk top which is lower to the ground than the counter top of the lobby table. The lower desk top of the side desk allows the side desk to be used by handicap persons especially those in a wheelchair.
(2) Description of Related Art
The prior art has shown various types of cabinets containing mailboxes. The prior art cabinets however were usually constructed using a structural framework into which mailboxes were mounted. Thus, the support for the cabinet was due to the framework rather than the mailboxes. This construction required that an entirely new structural framework was needed wherever a different configuration of mailboxes was needed. This requirement greatly limited the versatility of the cabinet and also made specialized cabinets very expensive to construct. In addition, the mailbox cabinets of the prior art were not usually able to be used as a counter top especially one which has a special area to accommodate individuals who are in a wheelchair. Therefore, there remains a need for a mailbox cabinet which can be easily modified to vary the size, amount or specific location of the mailbox, which can be used as a lobby table and which includes a special desk for handicap persons.